Wilson P-Series
The Wilson P-Series (also called Wilson Pickup) is a line of pickup trucks built by Wilson Motors. It was first introduced on April 14, 1997. It is the main line of light trucks from the company. The current models are P1000, P1500, P2500, P3500, P4500, P5500, P6500, P7500, and P8500. It is currently up to its 7th redesign update. A sixth generation was announced in May 2014 starting on the 2015 model year. It will arrive at Wilson dealers by Late October 2014. The Wilson P-Series runs on a Crown 380HP V8 engine as of 2014. History First generation (1997-2001) The Wilson P-Series was introduced in the United States on April 14, 1997 as a pickup truck platform. Production started at 9:34 AM that day. The first P-Series truck was a Wilson Pickup 1000 and the second was a Wilson Pickup 1500. The main models of the series were P1000, P1500, P2000, P2500, P3500, and P4500. More models were introduced later in the generation such as the Pickup 4500 on October 9, 1997, the Pickup 5500 in June 7, 1999, and the Pickup 6500 in May 15, 2001. In July 1997, Wilson added an optional fuel engine for the Pickup 1000 and 1500 with Regular Unleaded or Diesel power. In September 1997, Wilson Motors added the Pickup 900 for the series to include small pickup trucks on the lineup. In 1998, Wilson introduced the Pickup 2500 and 3500 Camper trucks for family, work, and recreational uses. A trailer hitch was built-in on the trucks in August 1998. In 1999, Wilson Motors began to make commercial trucks on the same line as the standard Pickups. The Wilson Pickup received a facelift on September 8, 1999 for the 2000 Millennium model year. In May 2000, the Pickup Second generation (2001-2004) The second generation of the Wilson Pickup was announced in December 2000 by Wilson Motors. It was launched at the 2001 New York Auto Show on January 18, 2001. Production began on April 28, 2001 with all models completely redesigned. The Wilson Pickup 2000 was shortly dropped and returned production in February 2002. The 2001 Pickup 1500 included an AM/FM radio with a CD player stereo (the tape player option was dropped), increased trailer towing capacity, a 5 foot bed, and improved fuel economy of up to 19 MPG. In 2003, Wilson introduced a flat bed Wilson Pickup 3500 truck. Third generation (2004-2008) The 3rd generation P-Series was introduced in August 2004 with a new P-Series name to replace the Pickup nameplate. The Pickup model name was still used until 2008. The 2004 Wilson P1500 included a new Wing V8 Turbo engine, soft floor pads inside, and up to 24 MPG of fuel economy. Fourth generation (2008-2012) The fourth generation P-Series was announced by Wilson Motors in June 2007. Fifth generation (2012-2015) In May 2011, Wilson Motors renewed the P-Series Pickup for a fifth generation. Sixth generation (2015-present) In November 2013, Wilson Motors announced that the P-Series would be redesigned for a sixth generation for the 2015 model year. The 2015 Wilson P-Series was introduced at the Chicago Auto Show in April 2014. It will be released to Wilson dealers by October 2014. Wilson Motors is still making safety standards and design confirmations as of July 2014. The 2015 Wilson P1500 is expected to be in production by Late October 2014. Seventh generation (2019-present) In early 2017, Wilson Motors confirmed that the P-Series would be refreshed for a seventh generation by 2019. It will begin production in August 2019 and will go on sale this Fall. The seventh generation P-Series will be released in October 2019 for the 2020 model year. Models Current *Wilson P1000 (April 14, 1997-present) *Wilson P1500 (April 14, 1997-present) *Wilson P2000 (April 14, 1997-2004, July 2005-2011, February 2015-present) *Wilson P2500 (April 14, 1997-present) *Wilson P3500 (April 14, 1997-present) *Wilson P4500 (October 9, 1997-present) *Wilson P5500 (June 7, 1999-present) *Wilson P6500 (May 15, 2004-present) *Wilson P7500 (2008-present) *Wilson P8500 (2012-present) Former *Wilson P700 (August 2004-May 2006) *Wilson P800 (June 2004-2007) *Wilson P900 (September 1997-2004, 2006-2007) *Wilson P2000 (April 14, 1997-June 2004) *Wilson P3000 (April 1998-February 2004)